Falling
by PaperBalloonsx3
Summary: Stan doesn't like Kyle's boyfriend; and will stop at nothing to get rid of him. Meawhile, Kenny seems to be having his own problems. Rated M to be safe. KylexChristoph StanxKyle StanxKenny


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, any of the characters in this fanfiction, the lyrics used or anything else. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. The lyrics belong t the band Sugarcult.

_--_

_Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about _

Kyle's lips twitched up into a cute smile, His eyes watery from the laughter of his boyfriends lame ass story. Both boys sat with their legs in pretzel style on the Gymnastic mats that were placed in the middle of the gymnasium. Said mats were old and faded from being over used for after school sports such as cheer leading.

Christoph smirked as he took a drag from his cigarette. The teacher too busy more like too lazy to do anything about it.

"And zen I zed to him zat god iz a faggot..."

Just the mere sight of the two boys made Stan sick. The feeling of nausea raw in his stomach.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way, these feeling of impenetrable hatred sent toward his best friends lover. He should be happy right? Happy for his friend.

_Happy that he found love.  
_  
But he wasn't.

Jealousy was running throughout his whole body, his soul. And he didn't understand any of it. What was he to be jealous of?

_Kyle?_ Sure the boy was pretty, and very smart... but he didn't think he could feel such a strong feeling of hatred towards his best friend.

_Christoph then?_

Definitely not Christoph.

The boy was downright disgusting. What with his smoking, his cursing to to the higher one, and him just as a person.

Oh yes.

The raven haired boy really didn't see what Kyle saw in the foreign boy. Stan always thought the red haired boy was to good for 'Ze mole'.

He was smarter, cuter, hell; he may even be more athletic then Christoph.

_So what the hell did Kyle see in him?_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
__you can never get him outta your head _

Stan growled as Kyle and Christoph proceeded to make out together. His hands clenched into a tight fist.

Was this necessary?

To make out...

_Right. Infront. Of. Everyone. _

The ravenette's lower lip poked outin a childish manner.

"Whats wrong Stan are ya jealouuuuus?" came the annoying voice of Cartman. He held the most cocky grin on his face that made Stan just wanted to slap him.

Stan grunted as his eyebrows forward.

"Of course I'm not jealous Fat ass!" Stan said, turning his attention away from the couple before him.

He couldn't have been staring that much, could he?

"Ay! Don't call me fat you fucking fag!" Cartman screeched. Stan just rolled his eyes. He still had that stupid voice of his. It never went away.

"Whatever." Stan said, flipping Cartman off.

Kenny stared between the two and let out a sigh.

Did Stan think he was blind or something?

His hood may cover his mouth, he may be hiding his face from the world... but he must certainly wasn't blind. It was plainly obvious by those hatred filled glares towards Christoph; and those lusty filled eyes towards Kyle, that he was jealous. So plainly obvious that it wanted to make Kenny puke.

_Why couldn't Stan stare at him like that?_

_Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love _

Christoph pressed his lips up against the soft, unblemished skin on Kyle's neck. Trailing little butterfly kissed from his chin down to the red heads collarbone. He stopped; Grinning madly as the red head let out a small moan.

"Zou like zat zon't zou?" he asked as he lifted his hand up to Kyle's cheek. He stroked the the soft surface with the back of his hands.

A small smile played on Kyle's lips; happy. Happier than he ever was and ever will be in his life.

That was what he was feeling and nothing could ruin it.

"Of course I like it! Why wouldn't I?" he asked, still smile. Christoph just grunted and proceeded to caress his skin.

"Zou... zou never zought of dating any one zelse, did zou?" Christoph asked, stopping again. A serious looking expression on his face. Kyle frowned. What could have possibly brought that on? Was Christoph trying to tell him something?

"Christoph... are you... breaking up with me?" Kyle asked, his voice low.

Chritoph raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No. Zhy would zou zink zat? Zits just zat friend of yours..." The brown haired boy trailed off, looking down at his shoes.

Kyle was somewhat shocked at that.

What did one of his friends say that caused Christoph to think he wanted to go separate ways? Kyle bit down on his lower lip.

"Which friend Christoph? What do you mean?" The brown eyed boy asked; blinking stupidly and placing his still gloved hands on his boyfriends shoulders. Christoph just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Zat friend... ze one with ze black hair... he stares at zou funny Kyle... I just zought zat maybe zou had a zing for eachother..." Kyle blinked. Once. Twice. And then burst out laughing.

"STAN? You think that STAN and I have a thing for each other?! Holy Moses! Christoph that is ridiculous! Stan is my best friend. If he had a crush on me I think he would have spilled the beans already. And if I had a thing for him I honestly wouldn't be dating you. Simple as that." The brown eyed boy said, his voice filled with laughter. It was just that funny. The idea of him and his best friend dating.

_But was it really?_

It wasn't that Stan wasn't attractive or anything like that. Stan was very good looking. A cute smile, Nice face, a great body and gorgeous hair. Kyle can go as far to call him _hot_... but Kyle just couldn't see himself dating someone that knows so much about him. Someone hes shared all his secrets with, that knew every little detail about him.

It would be like dating his older brother, or a cousin. Just plain awkward.

"I... zuppose zour right..." Christoph says, looking Kyle in his auburn eyes. They were breath breathtakingly beautiful. So full of life and innocence. And when Christoph looked into these beautiful, burning, auburn eyes he knew that it was right. That they were made for each other and nothing would come in the way of them. He knew that he had to protect Kyle with everything he had; protect that innocent shine in his eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed Kyle, a kiss full of passion, lust, and love.

It was right. Everything was.

When the two broke apart they stared longingly into each others eyes. Trying to catch they're breaths.

Christoph mouth slowly parted.

"Je t'aime _(1)" _the brown haired boy whispered , smiling a very sweet un-Christoph like smile.

Kyle closed his eyes and layed his head on Christoph's chest, inhaling his the other boys scent.

"What... does that mean?" Kyle asked. Looking up at his lover with big eyes.

Christoph wrapped his arms around the other boys smaller frame. Looking up at the ceiling.

"Zit mean I love zou."

--

Senior prom was just around the corner. The news of who was going with who and who was wearing what was buzzing around the whole school.

"_I heard Tweek and Craig are going together! I always knew they were fags!"_

"_What?! But I thought Craig liked Clyde!" _

"_Did you hear about the Stotch kid? He actually scored with a hot girl!"_

_  
"Your joking right? That gaywad?" _

Stan shook his head. Already sick of the stupid little rumors spreading around the school. He honestly didn't care about the rumors. All he could think about was Kyle and Christoph. He had been observing the two for some time, trying to find the answer to his jealousy.

And then he notices something.

He notices how The Mole made Kyle happy.

How that dirty scumbag made _his _Kyle happy.

That should be him making Kyle laugh, sending cute little love notes and feeding him his lunch. Not Christoph; Not _Ze Mole_.

_She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
__her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men _

Stan was deathly surprised when Kenny had asked him out. He wasn't expecting the poor, blond boy to even go to the prom. He had thought that it would be all too expensive and too much to handle.

_But thats not why he turned him down._

_--_

_Stan sat outside the school building, waiting for his friend to meet him after his last class._

_Kenny had arranged that they had a little chat. Stan expecting that he wanted money was planning to tell him flat out that he had none. He remembered the last time he lent money to Kenny._

_It really didn't turn out so well._

_So Stan waited patiently. Playing with strands of his raven hair as he did so. He had left class early; tired of watching Kyle and Christoph play some manly version of footsy(2). And sat in the back of the school, where he waited for his friend to come and meet up with him. _

_He really wished he could have brought his Ipod today, being that this day had dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. School seemed to be a new way to torture the raven haired boy. Although he was already being tortured by having to wake up at 4:00 AM every morning; now it was just plain ridiculous. _

_He bit down of his thumb. It seemed to make his thoughts come to a stop._

"_Hey Stan" came Kenny's muffled voice. There in front of Stan stood Kenny, in all his bright orange glory._

_The orange clad boy took a seat next to Stan, sitting down pretzel style and looking up at the sky._

_They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. Just enjoying each others company. _

"_Hey Stan... I know this is gonna sound weird but... you haven't been acting like yourself lately. I know it has something to do with Kyle and Christoph being together... I mean. Damn Stan. Your suddenly silent. Your not being yourself and I'm worried. I know it may not seem like it- but damn it Stan I am." Kenny said, turning his attention to Stan. His eyes were watery and sparkling with tears; his fingers in his mouth where he chewed on his finger nails._

_Stan stared at the boy and sighed. Kenny was right. He wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't cracking jokes with his friends, he wasn't fighting with Cartman, he didn't even hang out with Kyle anymore. It was plain obvious that something was just not right. And he knew what was wrong, he knew why he wasn't acting like himself._

"_I know Kenny. I promise I'll be a right, okay? I'm just... I'm just..." Stan shoved his face into the palms of his hands. _

_Oh how he wanted to cry._

_He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say it all along but couldn't. _

_He was jealous. _

_Jelous that christoph had gotten to Kyle first. Jealous that he had gotten to the one he has loved for so long; without even knowing it._

_It was driving him mad and he couldn't take it._

_Kenny studied the black haired boy for a few seconds, and then opened his mouth to speak._

"_I understand Stan. I understand fully" Kenny grabbed onto Stan's hands, pulling them from his face and letting them fall to Stan's sides. _

"_Stan. I understand... I understand because I feel the same way. I-I..." Kenny bit his lower lip. He was acting very un-Kenny like but he didn't care. This was his one and only chance and he wasn't going to blow it. _

"_STAN I LIKE YOU! Whenever you stare at Kyle it makes me mad because I fucking want you! I want you to look at me. To see me like no else has, I want you so bad Stan... Just give me a chance. Go to the prom with me. I promise I'll make you forget. I'll make it worth you wild..." Kenny trailed off; his face now wet with tears._

_Stan stared in disbelief._

_  
What happened?_

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_

_He felt himself fill up with rage at what Kenny just said._

_Nothing- NOTHING and NO ONE would make him forget Kyle. _

"_Kenny! What are you- I-I! I don't like you! I could never like you Kenny, Do you even know what love is?! Your a slut Kenny! A slut! Don't ever say you love me! You could never because that is all you are! A DIRTY FUCKING SLUT." Stan screamed at the top of his lungs. He took deep breaths and looked back up at Kenny. _

_Sudden realization hit him and he felt a wave of guilt flood over him. _

_Kenny stood there, frozen still with the most horrified expression on his face. Tears were sliding down his cheeks; but the blond boy didn't care. His could hear his heart breaking. Shattering into a million pieces and all he could do was cry. _

_How weak..._

_Stan reached out and lightly pushed down Kenny's hood, revealing his messy mop of blond hair, and his lips. Which were being biten down on._

"_Kenny I'm sorry... I-" Stan's hand was suddenly smacked away. Kenny's face screwed up into an angered expression. _

"_You know what? Screw you Stan... S-screw y-y-you. If that is what you think of me then you know what? Screw you to hell Stan. Have fun lusting over Kyle like some creepy stalker. See if I care." Kenny stood up from where he Sat; turning his back to Stan and walking away slowly. _

_Stan could tell that he was crying by the way he was shaking. _

_--_

_A few days later a rumor came around the school that Kenny had died for the first time in years. _

_Everyone at South Park knew it was going to happen again eventually. They just didn't know that Kenny would cause it himself._

_--_

The thing that made Stan truly sick out of his mind was that he didn't really feel bad about it. None of it.

He wouldn't apologize. He knew if he did that Kenny might get his hopes up again. And thats not what he wanted. He didn't want Kenny.

He wanted one person and one person only. And he knew what he must do to get him. The answers to his problems was right in front of him and he never even saw it.

Stan held the fully loaded pistol in his hand; grinning, he was happy. He finally knew what to do, finally found the answer.

Oh he couldn't wait to prom.

He'd hold Kyle in his arms as he'd cry his heart out. He'd be the one holding him instead of that french piece of shit.

All his.

And no one but Christoph and himself would know what really happen. They wouldn't suspect the death of the french boy to be caused by him.

_He had too good of a reputation_.

And being that Christoph was dating his best friend... it would appear as if he had no reason to kill him.

Everything would go perfectly.

_  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head _

Tonight was the big night.

The night where everything was going to change forever; where nothing was going to be the same.

Not after tonight.

"Ike! Be polite and Pass the potatoes to Stan!" Came the heavily accented voice of Sheila Broflovski. She held a tight grip on the spatula in her hand; her eyebrows forward and her lips curved into a frown.

Ike sent a glare towards his mom, angered. "Fine Mother Dearest." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Sheila slammed her spatula down onto the table. Causing it to make a big 'WHACK'.

"You will _not_ use that tone of voice in my house mister!" She screeched.

Ike rolled his eyes and lifted up the plate of potatoes; passing them over to Stan. Stan nodded his head as if to say 'thanks'.

Kyle chuckled at the sight of his little brother, his best friend, and his mom. The old, red haired women always made sure to treat her house guest right.

"So Christoph... You don't plane on doing anything with my son tonight do you?"

_Well most of them..._

"Moooom! You don't just ask my boyfriend that!" Kyle whined. His cheeks were red from embarrassment at the question his mother had just asked.

He looked between his mom and Ze Mole. And tried to shrink into his seat.

"No Kyle! I do! I don't want anything happening to my boobie! If he has anything planned I outta-" She was cut short by Christoph; who had now stood up from his seat. He slammed his hand down on the table.

"Mrz. Broflovski I can azzure zou right now zat I have nothing planned for zonight. When Kyle and I... _do zit _I want zit to be special. Not zome random fuck. I love zour son. I wouldn't want to hurt him." Ze mole finished, sitting back in his seat. Kyle smiled. He could feel himself fall more in love with the brown haired boy.

_If that was even possible._

Sheila sighed. She was relieved to hear that. Although she didn't trust Christoph; she knew that he loved Kyle and that Kyle loved Christoph. She couldn't ruin that can she?

"I-I... I understand. But lets get one thing straight! If you _ever_ hurt my boobie just know that you will regret it young man. I will not allow you to ever cause any bodily or emotional harm to my Kyle!" She said as she sent a deadly glare towards Christoph.

Christoph nodded.

"I understand Mrz. Broflovski. I promize I will never harm zour son." The french boy said.

Stan growled.

Christoph didn't know how wrong he was.

_  
pretty girl is suffering _

_while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: _

_you can never get him out of your head. _

Stan was ready; prepared. The plan all drawn out in his head.

He patted his pocket. Where he kept the gun from the human eye. The wheels were turning, the plan in motion. Everything was going perfectly so far.

Stan, Kenny (who had come back to life a few days after the incident), Cartman, Christoph, Kyle, Wendy (who had decided to go with Cartman), and Butters had arrived at the school at 7:00 PM. Just the time Stan had scheduled.

Now he just had to wait.

Sooner or later Kyle was bound to go talk to one of his other friends. That time being when Christoph would most likely go out to have a cigarette.

There was no turning back now; no regrets. He had to do what he had to do.

So he waited, patiently by the punch bowl and other snacks.

"Hey Stan..." said Kenny in a very low voice. He wore a black tuxedo that he borrowed from Kyle, his hair messy as always.

The raven haired boy sighed. He didn't need this right now.

"What Kenny?" Stan cut straight to the point. He folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Listen Stan! I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to come over here and say that. I don't know what I did to you but I'm honestly, truthfully sorry for anything I did. A-and if you ever want to talk to me about any problems then just tell me. I'll listen alright?" Kenny said all in one breath. Stan stared blankly at him.

"Whatever dude." He said turning his attention back to the couple he was 'stalking.' He notices that Christoph was walking away, and took that as his cue to go.

So quickly he pushed Kenny out of his way, and walked out the exit that he saw Ze mole walking out of.

_It was time._

--

Yes

I'm leaving you guys off with a cliffhanger. xDDD

I'm evil; I know. But I will get around to writing the last chapter, I'm really almost done with it anyways. I didn't want it to cut off there... but I had to cuz I couldn't think of what to write without it sounding repetitive and annoying.

And I was originally gonna name this 'Pretty Girl' but I thought falling was a better name.

But thank you so much for reading so far I'd appreciate it if you could click on the purple button below and leave me a review.

Also; I'm sorry if this is.. how should I say? Horrible?

Writing is not something I'm good at. And I know there is always room for improvements. Which is why I write fanfictions in the first place.

I don't mind flames at all, just to let you know. They're only going to end up helping me to become better in the end.

So yet again, Thank you.

1._ j__e t'aime: _It means I love you in french. Thank you midnitemood for correcting that for me.

2. I _HAD_ to throw in some manly footsy in here! xD

Until next chapter!

-Naomi


End file.
